happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Artie the Bear
Description Artie is a grey grizzly bear and has a black and blue beanie/hard helmet, a black jacket with blue shields, and gray fur. He stands at the height of every character (excluding Lumpy). Bio Artie was a military lieutenant in the war along with Flippy. He has a coat identical to Flippy's along with a similar hat, but with an X shield instead of a T shield. During the war, Artie gained trauma from seeing his dead friends. Thus when he sees any of his friends dead, he snaps and gains the sets of skills he had during the war, and thinks of Fliqpy as an enemy, usually fighting Fliqpy. Artie comes out strong most of the time, managing to kill Fliqpy. Artie was one of the top soldiers, hence why he is around Flippy so much. He has a very wide range of skills such as Krav-Maga, Jiu-Jitzu, and guns. Artie helped in the downfall of the Tiger Army and was thought to be very hateful and antisocial until he began hanging out with Flippy and the others. Artie has a hatred for Lumpy because of his "overly-dramatic retardedness", as Artie states. Artie is also a very heavy gamer, as most of his times are playing Call of Duty, only this doesn't phase him because he isn't friends with the soldiers in-game. Artie has also a love for his shop Artie's Eats, as well as growing his own produce. His best friend is probably Cuddles, but nobody knows why. Artie is one of the most popular townspeople and is also thought to be the toughest and most feared next to Flippy. Artie frequently babysits Cub, and usually when fixing up Cub's injuries, he turns into InsanArtie and kills whoever would or did hurt Cub. Trivia * Artie is thought to be Flippy's brother, however this annoys the two bears. * He has a weapons/memory room in his house that houses all of his old weapons and relics from the war. * Flippy usually leaves by Artie's command when Artie plays CoD, as to make sure Flippy doesn't flip out and die at Artie's hands. * Artie looks identical to Flippy, which is why people often mistake him for Flippy's brother. * Artie usually sells produce, sweets, drinks, frozen foods, meat and junk food at his market, though as a very smart precaution, he bans Nutty from getting near anything unhealthy or sweet. * Artie is skilled at acrobatics. Family and Friends Family * N/A Friends * Cuddles * Sniffles * Flaky * Lammy * Flippy * Cub Enemies and or Hated People * Lumpy * Mr. Pickle * Fliqpy * Tiger Army InsanArtie InsanArtie is the "good" yet murderous version of Artie, InsanArtie looks like Artie, but his eyes turn red, and his teeth grow sharper. InsanArtie is responsible for deaths of Fliqpy, and he's only unleashed if Artie sees a dead friend, and InsanArtie is unleashed and hunts down the person who murdered the friend, either on purpose or accidentally. During the Tiger War, Artie had to hide in a bush, but after seeing Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom dead, He jumped out of the bush and helped Fliqpy defeat the Tiger Army, this was the only time that Fliqpy was helped by InsanArtie.Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Gray Characters